kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shura
is a former member of Team Baron and also the leader of Neo Baron, a fight club with ties to the Black Bodhi. He acquires a Sengoku Driver and becomes History Shura was formerly a member of a dance team led by Azami. His team's dancing on the stage was interrupted by Kaito Kumon, instigating a fight between the two where Shura uses a weapon against Kaito. Disarmed and defeated, Kaito calls Shura a coward and joins with Zack in place of Shura, forming Team Baron. This ordeal caused great stress to Shura, with constant thoughts that if he were only stronger, he wouldn't have been driven out of the team. This desire and misunderstanding of Kaito's resolve causes him to create a fight club and align himself with the Black Bodhi terrorist group. Shura hands out Pomegranate Lockseeds to victors in his fight club and uses the foundation of the fight club as a memorial of Kaito's ideals. In reality, Shura's fight club group is meant for people who are strong enough to join him as he plans to execute the "Saver System", a plan devised by Black Bodhi to wipe out Zawame City except the strong. Shura is confronted by Zack, who escapes him in a confrontation after learning of his plans. To lure out Zack, Shura kidnaps Peko's sister Azami. Zack returns with a Sengoku Driver supplied by Mitsuzane Kureshima and fights against Shura. Shura initially loses, but gains an advantage when calling in his own Kurokage Troopers to defeat Zack. Still misunderstanding Kaito's ideals, Shura becomes enraged and fights against Zack, who now becomes Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms. Shura is defeated and presumably killed. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Black Baron's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays European Trumpet music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Black Baron can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Black Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Black Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Unlike other Armored Rider, this Rider Wear is covered by a dark mist during its transformation sequence. Black Baron Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Banana= Banana Arms is Black Baron's default banana-based armored European Black Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Black Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This Arms' finisher is the : This finisher has two variations depending on which function Black Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Au Lait:' Black Baron charges the tip of the Banaspear and charges towards the enemy. *'Sparking:' Black Baron stabs the Banaspear onto the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. Unlike normal ones, Black Baron's variant produces purple energy bananas instead. Banana Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Baron. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Black Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Banaspear - Black Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Shura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Black Baron, his suit actor is . Notes *Black Baron is the second black recolor of a Rider in the Kamen Rider Gaim series, the first being Gaim Yami. **Although, some of Black Baron's parts are recycled from Kamen Rider Tyrant, whose suit was recycled from Kamen Rider Mars. *Just as Kaito's Rider name and color were a reference to the infamous Red Baron, Black Baron's name and the color is most likely a reference to the real-life Black Baron , a German Waffen-SS tank commander during World War II. *He's the first Dark Rider based after a secondary since Kamen Rider G4. *Black Baron's color scheme is an allusion to the discoloration of banana as it ripens, which then becomes rotten when it becomes all black. This also makes it a pun, as Shura is a "rotten" person for committing evil acts. *He is the only villain Rider on Gaim Gaiden to not be killed by the protagonist Rider. *Production-wise, Black Baron is the last Kamen Rider of the Gaim series. Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Beat Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders